The present invention relates to a fuel activation apparatus using a magnetic body, and particularly to a fuel activation apparatus using a magnetic body, capable of maximizing ionization of fuel particles to obtain better fuel combustion efficiency, in which fuels rotate and flow in a fast speed under the influence of a magnetic force, to thereby split the fuel particles more minutely and repetitively.
Generally, a liquid or gas fuel used for an internal combustion engine is composed of a set of molecules. Each molecule includes a number of atoms, each of which is composed of a nucleus and electrons orbiting around their nucleus. The molecules have magnetic moments in themselves, and the rotating electrons cause magnetic phenomena.
Thus, positive (+) and negative (-) electric charges exist in the fuel's molecules. For this reason, the fuel particles of the negative and positive electric charges are not split into more minute particles. Accordingly, the fuels are not actively interlocked with oxygen during combustion, thereby causing incomplete combustion. To improve the above, the fuels have been required to be decomposed and ionized. Since all the liquid and gas fuels are very similar to conductive bodies, if a magnetic force is applied thereto from an external source, the ionization of the fuel particles is accomplished. Generally, the electrons orbiting around a circular orbit in a constant velocity generate magnetic moments. These moments generate magnetization forces by an amount proportional to movement velocity and orbit areas.
Thus, to maximize the ionization or magnetization, the movement of the electrons should become fast and the areas of the orbit should be widened. If a magnetic force is applied for a long time at an atmosphere of repeating operations of splitting and mixing the fuel particles for several times, Ion decomposition of the fuels is maximized according to a large amount of magnetization force.
Using the above phenomenon, a variety of the fuel ionization apparatus have been developed up to now. As one of them, an invention entitled "magnetic fuel ion modifier" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,901. However, in that patent, three magnets are opposedly disclosed in which the same polarities face one another around a fuel duct. For this reason, the magnetic forces induced from the magnets are cancelled by repulsive forces due to the same polarities. Accordingly, the intensity of the magnetic forces which influences the fuel particles in the fuel duct is very small. Thus, an extremely small amount of the fuels is ionized, thereby expecting no better combustion efficiency.
Further, since the respective polarities of the several magnetic bodies should be correctly disposed, the fabrication is difficult and the cost of the product is high.